reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary and Lord Darnley
The relationship between Queen Mary Stuart and Lord Darnley. Overview Lady Keira and Lord Darnley want to get married. However, Keira is promised to Lord White by her family. When Lord Darnley is summoned to English Court by Queen Elizabeth she brokers a deal with him. Lord Darnley promises not to marry Queen Marry of Scotland, and in return, Queen Elizabeth will pay off Keira's dowry to her family so she and Lord Darnley can marry. However before the sum could be paid in secret by a single horseman, Lord Narcisse arranged his murder. Lord Darnley stops into visit Keira on his way to Scotland with his mother, Lady Lennox. He promises he'll return for her in a week and they will meet at their special place. Before he returns, Keira receives a letter from him, breaking things off, so she marries Lord White. While Darnley goes on to marry Mary. Throughout the Series In 'Highland Games. '''Mary and James received another letter from "Loyal Watchman" warning of Lord Darnley's. Mary told her brother to find out who he was, and start with John Knox. He had schemed with letters before, and the outcome cost Lola her life. James agrees to being up the matter with Emily Knox. Mary and Darnley talk about his former relationship with Lady Keira, and Queen Mary accuses him of having an affair. He denies it, informing her she is already married to Lord White. Of the arriving guest to witness Mary and Darnley's Catholic wedding, few are as important as Lucrezia de' Medici. She lends legitimacy and strength both to Queen Mary's Scottish rule and Queen Mary and Lord Darnley's joint claims to the English Throne. However, after Lord Darnley jokingly insulted King Francis, Lucrezia withdrew her support and set sail for the following day back to Florence. Mary was very upset over this, because if the Duchess left, she took her support and the promise of funding with her. Lucrezia agreed to reconsider if she was given the lands belonging to ''Lord Theodore Davies. The lands were quite valuable, and come with a title, The Earldom of Menteith. Only with this exchange would she continue supporting Mary's rule. After a day of misadventures, Queen Mary and Lord Bothwell were able to acquiring the Davies Estate' papers. With that, Lucrezia was pleased to continue the alliance between Florence and Scotland. Meanwhile, Lady Keira was sick and weak with fever, an later died after being stuck by a cart in Scotland, after James forced her to her feet, and back to England on Mary's behalf. Which Darnley blames Mary for unfairly John Knox had been corresponding with Lord White after Lady Keira's passing. Informing him that his late wife was having an affair with Lord Darnley, and advised White on the opportunity to avenge his wife's honor. Via a secret meeting, meaning Darnley would be unprotected and away from the castle. Lord White was already en route to Scotland to murder the future King before Mary could marry him. James Stuart went ahead and stopped him at the border crossings just before dawn. In '''Dead of Night, '''Mary tells Greer she is pregnant with King Darnley's child. Telling her, only Darnley knows, and she's also told James before he left. Greer apologies for being hard on Mary about James. Mary tells her it's alright. In trying to protect her throne, she put her brother in a dangerous position that ended with his banishment. Mary and Darnley are talking about Lord Bothwell. The man who despises Darnley, and Mary invited him to Court. Mary tells him, after James left she was upset, and needed someone she could trust. Lord Ruthven and Darnley were both involved, and Ruthven even lead the murder of David Rizzio in place of the missing Lord Bothwell in front of the very pregnant Queen Mary. The next morning, James and his men took back the castle. For the crimes of high treason and insurrection against the crown, Lord Ruthven was sentenced to death, by Queen Mary. Quotes Trivia * Gallery Season Four |-|Stills= RE404C 0276b.jpg RE405a 0204b.jpg RE406a 0047b.jpg RE406b 0209b.jpg RE408a 0016b.jpg RE409a 0279b.jpg RE409a 0306b.jpg RE409a 0336b.jpg RE411a 0001b.jpg RE411a 0160b.jpg RE412a 0211b.jpg RE412a 0238b.jpg RE413a_9833b.jpg RE413b_0310b.jpg RE415b 0303b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Category:Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Ended realtionships Category:Article stub